gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle After Battle (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 50 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 51 | a-next-episode = }} Battle After Battle (Japanese: 連戦) is the 50th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Yang Wen-li successfully raids the supply lines of the Imperial fleet. Next, Yang defeats Karl Robert Steinmetz's fleet near a black hole and wards off the reinforcement fleet led by Helmut Lennenkampf. Reinhard von Lohengramm is furious when he receives news about those losses. Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal realise that they will have to launch a large offensive against Yang soon if they hope to win before morale and supplies drop to dangerous levels. Yang defeats August Samuel Wahlen's fleet by baiting it with rigged supply pods, then igniting the pods when the Wahlen Fleet approaches them to retrieve them. Wahlen's failure enrages Reinhard even more and Yang's guerilla warfare tactics fill the Imperial forces with uncertainty as they attempt in vain to speculate where Yang will appear next. An attack on Heinessen is vetoed by both Reinhard and his subordinate admirals. The only remaining option is to lure the Yang Fleet out to an open encounter with Reinhard as bait. Appendices Music *Richard Wagner – Symphony in C major: II. Andante ma non troppo, un poco maestoso (00:01:32) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): I. Adagio - Allegro non troppo (00:04:44) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): III. Allegro molto vivace (00:06:20) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 6 in A minor: IV. Finale: Sostenuto - Allegro moderato - Allegro energico (00:10:28) *Frédéric Chopin – Nocturne in B major (Op. 32, No. 1) (00:11:45) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): I. Adagio - Allegro non troppo (00:14:25) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Symphony No. 40 in G minor (KV 550): I. Molto allegro (00:18:45) *Richard Wagner – Siegfried Idyll (00:22:00) Background information The Japanese saying 背水の陣 which is used in the dialogue by Karl Robert Steinmetz's vice fleet commander Klusenstern before the start of the Battle of the Black Hole is a reference to the Chinese Han dynasty general Han Xin and his tactic at the Battle of Jingxing, which also led rise to the Chinese saying 背水一戰. Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Ishimaru Hiroya as Karl Robert Steinmetz *Okabe Masaaki as August Samuel Wahlen *Watabe Takeshi as Helmut Lennenkampf *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Hayami Shō as Adalbert von Fahrenheit *Noda Keiichi as Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Ivan Konev *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Nakagi Ryūji as Klusenstern *Mikimoto Yūji as Neicebach *Tsuji Shinpachi as Laible *Ōtaki Shinya as Isaak Fernand von Thurneysen *Kamon Ryō as Sombart *Okiayu Ryōtarō as Emil von Selle *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Kimura Shinichirō *Episode Director: Kimura Shinichirō *Animation Director: Mizuhata Kenji Category:LOGH episodes